


Mini-Golf

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betting, Biker Jacket, Cute, Dates, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Golf, Groping, Kissing, Love, Minor sex references, mini-golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Fareeha and Angela play mini-golf together. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, Fluff)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Mini-Golf

"So where are we going on this date?" Angela asked as they drove through the city streets.

Fareeha grinned over at her. "It's a surprise, dear."

The blonde humphed, pouting a little. "I hate surprises."

Her girlfriend couldn't help but smile. Angela's pouty face was simply adorable. Even though she was keeping the location of their date a secret, she knew Angela would love it.

She and Angela hadn't been dating all that long. Yet, Fareeha had a deep feeling she and her were going to be together for a long, long time. There was no one she had loved more than Angela Ziegler.

Plus, she loved getting to be the cool girlfriend of the pair of them, with her shades and black leather biker jacket. Angela had a thing for cool tough girls.

"I'll give you a clue, it won't be that burlesque place," Fareeha joked, referring to an infamous early date of theirs.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you really should have made sure it was just a bar before you booked us a seat there."

"Hey, you liked the show," Fareeha admitted.

"It was not what I had in mind for our third date, darling," Angela remarked, smirking. "Especially since we hadn't had our first time then."

"And you were still nervous about the whole sex thing, I know, I know," Fareeha told her. "But don't worry, Angie. This place is full of pure, wholesome family fun."

"If you say so, darling, but if anything suggestive happens, your sleeping on the couch."

"You're mean... and that's hot," Fareeha admitted with a blush.

Eventually, the two of them arrived at the destination in question, a small retail park on the outskirts of the city. There was a big hardware store and even a cinema there, but what Fareeha had taken Angela here for was the large miniature golf course that had just opened up here.

"Mini golf?"

Fareeha grinned as she took off her shades. "Surprise!" She had found out from a friend of Angela's that she had loved mini golf as a child. What better way to show her a good time?

The blonde stared, and then grinned back. "How did you find out this?"

"Your friend Korra told me," Fareeha replied. "Said there used to be a mini-golf place where the two of you grew up."

Angela smiled. "Yes, we both had a friend whose dad ran the place. Too bad it shut down a long time ago." She looked down, reflecting on the past and days of long ago. She hadn't heard from Korra and Asami in ages.

Fareeha kissed her girlfriend's cheek, hoping to lighten her mood. "Well now's your opportunity to relive those memories."

"Yes! I'm going to kick your butt!"

Smirking, the Egyptian raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," Angela said in a slightly flirty tone.

"Okay, smart girl, Why don't we make a little wager?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Angela smirked. "The loser has to buy dinner."

Fareeha smiled. "Fair to me."

The two of them walked inside, cheesy, fantasy-themed music playing over the speakers. The entire place was themed after a fantasy movie that the two of them had heard about named Warcraft. The movies had been going on for a while now and even built up a cinematic universe of themselves.

At least, that's what Fareeha was telling Angela as they were getting ready, changing their shoes to golf shoes.

" _Liebling_ ," Angela insisted. "We came here to play Movie golf, not listen to your documentary."

"Fine, fine," Fareeha groaned. "But we are still getting Heroes Of The Storm 2 on DVD when it comes out and I'm plonking you down to watch it with me."

Soon they came to the first hole, which was styled like a small forest area, with a statue of an elf with a bow and arrow to the side of them.

Fareeha went first, sizing up the shot. Carefully planning her angle of attack, she held the golf club in her hands. She knew her skills were a bit rusty, but she wanted to try and give Angela a challenge.

"Now, I haven't done this in ages, so bear with me," Fareeha stated. She hit the ball first, letting it slide along the fake grass. To her amazement... she got a hole in one, the ball rattling as it fell into the hole.

Angela's jaw dropped in amazement. Even Korra back in the day hadn't gotten a hole in one that quickly.

Fareeha blushed. "Guess I was better at this than I figured."

Trying not to seem too envious, Angela walked forward, taking the club from Fareeha's hands. "Well, you're good... but I'm a former pro at this."

"Then, by all means, show me how it's done, darling."

Angela set up her shot and took a deep breath as she swung her club backwards. She wasn't going to lose. As she putted the ball forward, she watched... and the ball missed the hole completely.

"Scheisse," she muttered.

Fareeha had to hide a grin. "Seems you're still out of practice, Angie."

"Next hole, I'll do better," Angela stated.

On and on they went through the course, Fareeha scoring flawlessly, while Angela rustiness at the game was showing. She got a few holes in ones, but Fareeha was outnumbering and outpacing her greatly.

At the halfway point, Angela decided to go first. She was getting sick of being beaten so easily by an apparent amateur. Perhaps going first would improve her chances somewhat.

She aimed her club at the ball, swung...and it sunk in. It rattled in the hole, Angela feeling a surge of triumph.

"YES!" She pumped her fist in victory.

Fareeha whistled appreciatively. "Well done!"

Angela did a smug face. "Two more and I'll be catching up."

"You really sure you can beat me in the next nine holes?" Fareeha wondered.

The blonde smiled confidently. "Oh yes... I got my groove back."

And so a pattern began between the two of them, Angela and Fareeha outscoring the other on opposite holes. First Fareeha would win, then Angela, then Fareeha again. Eventually, they came to the last and final hole.

It was quite fitting that the song that was playing on the internal speakers was "The Final Countdown". Fareeha, with her love of classic rock music, couldn't have thought of a song more appropriate.

Angela turned to Fareeha. "You first this time."

"No, I insist it be you," Fareeha teased.

"Oh scared you're going to lose?"

"No, I just like ladies going first."

"You're a lady too."

"Yes, but you're much more feminine than me, so you're more of a lady."

Angela laughed. "For god's sake, Fareeha, just hit the damned ball. Otherwise, we'll be here all day."

Fareeha smirked. "Very well."

As Fareeha took her place, Angela developed a mischievous grin on her face. A very bad, terrible, evil idea had formed in her brain. As Fareeha swung her club, the blonde leapt in and gently squeezed her lover's rear.

Her girlfriend gasped, and that knocked the ball off course. And it then missed the hole. Angela smirked, watching the ball keep rolling on as victory was now in the bag for her.

Fareeha's jaw dropped. Her eyes were the size of the moon. "You... THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY!"

Angela laughed. "What can I say? I never liked playing this game the fair way."

Fareeha smiled. "Neither did I."

And then, Fareeha got her own back. She grabbed Angela, dipped her down and kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around the beautiful blonde woman. Her tongue softly slid into her mouth.

Angela giggled and sighed happily, stroking Fareeha's hair. As the buff girl brought her up, Angela pulled back from the kiss, stroking her girlfriend's cheek lovingly.

"So...I guess we're both paying for dinner tonight?"

"I suppose we are."

Angela smiled. "But let me have my go first."

"Actually," Fareeha said. "I have a better idea."

A few seconds later, Angela was holding the put in her hands, Fareeha hugging her from behind and holding the put as well. Now, they'd be finishing this little challenge of theirs together.

"Now I think you'll be able to get the hole in one," she said into her ear.

"I know," Angela said with a smile as she and Fareeha putted the ball into the hole together. Fareeha leaned close and gave her beloved a kiss on the cheek, making Angela blush.

Angela turned around, kissing her girlfriend again. "Now, _Liebling_... what say we get some dinner?"

"Gladly."

xXx

**Author's note:** Now for some Fluff by me and Guppy of the Pharmercy variety! :3


End file.
